1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions and television control methods, and particularly, to a television capable of displaying the state of the applications of the TV and a television control method for displaying the state of the applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Many televisions integrate the ANDROID operating system developed by GOOGLE, and that operating system allows a number of applications to provide functions, such as games, an email program/client, downloading capabilities, and the like. However, such a television can only provide an interface displaying icons corresponding to applications of the television for the user to select. When the user wants to learn the state of one application, the user must open the application. For example, when the user wants to know whether there is unread email in the email box, the user must enter into the email box application, and further when the user wants to know the state of download of a movie, the user must first exit the email box and then enter into the downloading application, which will make the operation complex and waste the user time.